


under arrest

by clickofthecollar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickofthecollar/pseuds/clickofthecollar
Summary: PC Yasmin Khan of Hallamshire Police faces one of the most exhilarating arrests to make of her life.





	under arrest

She patted herself down, checked she had everything, and straightened her police hat. Yep, it was all there. Right now, she wasn’t Yaz. She was PC Yasmin Khan of Hallamshire Police, out on a call to take a dangerous criminal into custody, and she had the authority to do that by any means necessary.

It was just a little further down this corridor. The design didn’t exactly help; the almost-cylindrical shape only served to make her every footstep echo rather loudly around her. The lights were dim, visibility was low. But she knew exactly where the suspect was.

She stopped outside the door. She was as still as could be, her hands reaching for the cuffs at her sides, ready for a quick arrest. Speed was paramount in the early stages. She’d get in there quick, ascertain the situation, and have things under control speedily. She had a rough idea of what to expect, but she didn’t know the specifics.

She drew in a deep breath. She could _feel_ her heart pounding in her ears. She’d never done anything like this before. Would it be okay? Would she go too far? Would it be _good_?

No, no, she shook her head. She can’t be doubting herself now, not after getting to this point. She knew that it’d be okay.

Straightening up, PC Khan situated herself in front of the door. Then she wrenched it open and leapt inside.

Sure enough, there was the double bed. And laid right out on it was the Doctor, her coat nowhere in sight but otherwise dressed exactly as expected. She let out an exaggerated gasp as PC Khan entered. “Oh, but, _officer~! I must protest!_ ” She said in a high pitched voice.

Yaz stopped. “No, don’t… do that.”

“Sorry.” The Doctor grinned guiltily and shrugged before putting that shocked expression back on. “What’s this about?”

“I’m PC Yasmin Khan, Hallamshire Police. I’m placing you under arrest.” She stepped towards the bed, holding those handcuffs out.

The Doctor yelped a little, sitting up. “You shan’t take me away!”

 _Shan’t_ , really? “The suspect appears to be resisting arrest~.” She couldn’t help the grin that started to play on her lips now, taking one of the Doctor’s wrists ever so softly and snapping the cuff around her.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. “I haven’t done anything, officer. What am I under arrest for?”

Yaz took her other wrist and gently tugged her up, up to the head of the frame, threading the cuffs through before locking it closed. “Guilty of stealing this officer’s heart.”

“And you say _I’m_ cheesy!” She grinned again, just for a second, before it was replaced with a sultry expression. Oh, now that was new. She looked _gorgeous_ like that. “Come now, officer.” _Not yet_ , thought Yaz. “Surely we can talk about this.”

“Oh, I don’t wanna talk. I’m afraid I’m going to have to strip search you. In case you’re carrying anything dangerous, of course.”

“Oh, of course.” The Doctor shifted a little, lying back on the bed now with her hands cuffed above her.

Yaz’s hands started at the Doctor’s sides. She loved that rainbow top of hers. It just felt so much like the Doctor, so reminiscent of all of those lights and colours she must have seen on all of her journey. But she knew she was even more beautiful underneath.

Her fingertips found the hem of all that material, snaking under to glide along the Doctor’s waist. The blonde shivered a little at her touch, not ticklish, just sensitive there. Yaz took hold of the material and lifted up, up. The Doctor arched her back up to help out where she had to. The top came to rest just short of the bed frame, hanging loosely around her wrists where the cuffs were.

It was only then Yaz let her gaze drift downwards. Her skin looked so perfect, unblemished. So young. It was nothing like her eyes, eyes that had seen so much loss and joy, and whole other _galaxies_. Her bra was utterly gorgeous, a deep blue with swathes of burnt orange sweeping across it intermittently. She couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips at the sight.

“Found anything, officer?”

“Nothing dangerous, no…” She just couldn’t stop looking.

“Something you like, though.” Yaz’s gaze snapped back up to the Doctor’s face. She was smirking. “C’mon, you can admit it. You think I’m gorgeous.”

Yaz could feel her cheeks starting to burn. Oh, that wasn’t how this was going to go down. She looked around the room. The first thing she spotted was the Doctor’s scarf. How couldn’t she, with how bright it was? She reached over and grabbed it. The Doctor just raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question.

“No talking back to a police officer. Open your mouth.”

The Doctor swallowed thickly and parted her lips obediently. Yaz took the material and wound it around her, tying a knot at the back of her head. “That’s better.”

“Mhm…” The Doctor nodded, those wide eyes gazing up at her. Oh, she looked even more adorable, all tied up like this. All Yaz’s.

“Not quite done yet…” Yaz slipped back down the bed, her fingertips trailing across the waistband of the Doctor’s trousers. Oh, that was what was missing, her suspenders. She must have been _far_ too eager for Yaz to arrive faster than she did. Still, that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to take her sweet time right now.

She ducked down to press her lips against the Doctor’s hip. She shook a tiny bit, just barely noticeable, but it gave Yaz such satisfaction to know how much of an effect she had on her. She grabbed hold of the material and pulled it down ever so slowly, as smoothly as possible. She _was_ prepared, her underwear matched her bra. It almost looked like the galaxy of blue continued perfectly across the two items of clothing. What’s more, all of that skin was now completely exposed, completely on display. Yaz really couldn’t think of a better word to describe her than _beautiful._ More beautiful than anything else she’d seen, all those stars, all those constellations and spirals of light, none of them compared to this right here, right now.

But Yaz didn’t want to take too much time just admiring her, the woman in front of her needing her swift and prompt attention, after all. She reached up to take the police hat off her hair, her other hand coming up to make sure her hair’s still tied up, out of the way. She’s not quite sure where to put the hat, but when her eyes meet the Doctor’s, all wide and needy, with that scarf still between her soft lips, she knows exactly where. She just reaches over and places it right onto the Doctor’s head.

The Doctor just makes a soft noise of surprise. Oh, even that managed to be beautiful. The hat was a snug fit, leaving all of her hair sort of curving out from underneath it. Yaz couldn’t help the soft smile that formed on her lips before she turned her attention back to undressing the Doctor.

Her hands started at her shoulders, dragging her fingernails across the skin there, ever so lightly. The Doctor arched up into them, Yaz’s nails leaving a trail of barely visible white lines. The blonde groaned as her nails glided right across that bra. Oh, she wanted to just reach under that material and tease her properly, but, she wanted the Doctor all frustrated and squirming first. The cuffs clinked a little as they shifted against the frame, the Doctor all frustrated and squirming as according to plan.

Her hands skated lightly around to the Doctor’s back, arched up willingly for her to let her unclasp her bra and push it slowly up, up her arms to rest just under her top, around her wrists. Yaz wasted no time at all in tracing her fingernails across the Doctor’s breasts. Oh, that was far better, as evidenced by the blonde’s increased reaction. Yaz could’ve sworn she already heard her gasp from beneath that scarf. The Time Lord was still so sensitive, responding to each and every little touch.

Yaz ducked her head, pressing her lips to her body, _just_ shy of her already-hardening bud. That definitely coaxed a moan from the Doctor’s throat, shivering under her touch. “You like that, huh?” Yaz teased, pressing another kiss to precisely the same spot.

The Doctor’s next moan sounded decidedly like “ _Yaz…_ ” Now _that_ made Yaz shiver all over. It was incredible how a woman so helpless and exposed could still have such an effect on her, still dressed in her full police uniform. She could feel heat pooling between her legs, underneath so many layers. _Not yet,_ she told herself. _Soon, though._

Yaz’s tongue traced lightly over the Doctor’s nipple, causing a reaction unlike any yet. Every single sensation must have sparked a thousand others rushing through her body. The Doctor’s hands were trembling, the cuffs clinking lightly against the metal. She said something that resembled, “More…”

“ _More?_ ” Yaz repeated with a smirk. “More than this..?” She trailed her tongue over again, still just as light.

The Doctor drew in a deep breath and nodded desperately, pulling at those cuffs now. They wouldn’t budge.

“Nuh-uh, Doctor. You’re still under arrest, after all~.” Yaz’s lips closed around her bud again, this time bringing her hand up to tease and caress the Doctor’s other nipple. She groaned frustratedly into the gag. “I thought I gagged you to make you ~quiet?” Yaz murmured before grazing her teeth lightly against those pink tips. That stopped her frustration, the noises quickly replaced with high-pitched sounds of pleasure. “That’s better…” Yaz praises, repeating the action once before swapping sides. The reaction over there was even more needy.

The Doctor arched up into her touch, craving more. The next muffled sound resembled “Please…”

“Please what, Doctor?” Yaz asked, the very epitome of innocence as her lips closed around her sensitive bud. The Doctor’s breath must have caught in her throat, silence leaving her lips, although her body told a story of pleasure.

Yaz glanced up, towards the blonde’s features. Her eyes were closed, brows pinched together in a perfect picture of utter bliss. Yaz doubted she’d ever tire of that look.

She turned her attention back to her body now, slipping down a little further, fingertips dancing across her stomach. The Doctor whined softly and jolted under her touch, pressing her legs together. Yaz couldn’t suppress a smile. She liked seeing exactly the effect she could have on her.

It didn’t take long for her fingers to settle between her legs, pressing right against where she needed her most… through the material. The result was a sound mixed between both pure pleasure and desperate frustration. And those handcuffs simply would not budge. The words muffled by the scarf weren’t English now, she was sure. Were they Gallifreyan? Even muffled as they were, it sounded _beautiful_.

Yaz let up on the pressure, only caressing her lightly now. She could _see_ the effect she was having right through the underwear. The Doctor whined, almost definitely asking Yaz for more. She was acting all tough and in control, sure, but she _did_ want to give her more. Pressing just the slightest bit harder sent a shiver all through the Doctor’s body now.

“Want me to take this off~?” Yaz's fingertips danced up to the hem of the material. The Doctor nodded, her blonde hair falling and rising with her.

"Say  _please._ "

The Doctor's next needy, desperate whine of "Please," Sent quite a rush of power running through Yaz. It was exhilarating. So exhilarating that she couldn't wait any longer, drawing the material down her legs and off.

She was completely exposed now, and  _oh so wet._  Another rush of power washed over Yaz, seeing the Doctor so worked up, and all for her. 

She drew her nails down lightly, swerving at the last moment to trace patterns across the Doctor's thigh, acting all oblivious to her need. Those thighs were trembling, the Doctor ever so subtly trying to shift her hips, shift Yaz's attention towards her core. At every movement, Yaz just faded away, back towards her thigh. 

A slightly frustrated  _"Yaz."_ Came through the scarf next.

"Yes, Doctor~?"

_"Phleasse."_

"~Maybe I should take that scarf off? What do you think, Doctor?"

That earned a grateful sigh from the Doctor, nodding desperately in reply.

Yaz reached up with her free hand, her other still drawing patterns of stars and hearts over her thigh, and pulled the scarf from her lips.

The Doctor worked her jaw, licking her lips and sucking in a breath. _"Yaz..."_

"That's Officer Khan to you." She corrected sternly.

The Doctor shifted a little, those cuffs pulling against the frame. "Officer Khan..."

"Yes, Doctor~?" Yaz echoed. She couldn't stop the rather smug smirk that curled her lips.

"Please..."

"Please what, hm?" 

_"J-Just touch me..."_

"Oh, touch you wher-"

 _"Between my legs!"_ The Doctor interrupted rather desperately. She definitely knew exactly what Yaz was going to ask.

"... 'Please'."

... The Doctor flicked some of the hair from her eyes to gaze at Yaz. Her pupils were dilated, slightly glistening. The need was evident all over those features. "Please."

 Yaz allowed that smirk to settle down into a pleased smile. "Good girl."

She rewards the Doctor by raking her fingernails across her soaked core. The reaction is instant, intense. For the first few moments, she jerks forwards, arching her hips up and into that sensation of touches. The next few moments, it was all too intense, and she collapsed onto the bed again, writhing away from her touch, all accompanied by a cacophony of moans, gasps and cries. Yaz's nails stayed firmly pressed against her, following each and every movement. 

"Ggggh,  _yes...!_ " Left the Doctor's lips next, switching back to pressing into her touch. Her whole body seemed to be quivering in desire.

"Mm, so needy, aren't you, Doctor?"

Yaz only earned an "Uhuh.." For her efforts. Then she dipped her fingers just a little lower, twisting one and slipping it eeever so easily into her heat. She felt tight around her, full of lust. Just needing Yaz. Her mouth was just hanging slightly open in a perfect 'o', her brows pinching together and eyes screwed shut as the pleasure rushes all throughout her body.

Yaz pressed lightly deeper, taking her sweet time. It was like Yaz was just twisting a pleasure dial upwards ever so slowly, and the effect was clear on her face. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat, the moans coming out rather high-pitched. Raw, almost. Seeing the Doctor so exposed, both physically and otherwise, just sent heat rushing between Yaz's own legs. But the Doctor's need came first. She was a Time Lord. Her sexual stamina was... considerably better than a human's. That just made things ever better.

 She'd settled nice and deep inside her, the Doctor just softly writhing and squirming around her. It's then that Yaz brings her thumb up to press against her sensitive bud, and send the biggest wave of pleasure crashing over the Doctor’s body.

Even the bed squeaks as she writhes, the cuffs pulling, her head tipping back. Her hips unfailingly end up pressing against Yaz's touch. Another jumble of Gallifreyan leaves her lips, sending more heat to Yaz’s core.

Then she starts to massage that bud, rubbing her in circles slowly. The resulting groan leaving the Doctor's throat is long, drawn out. Yaz knows exactly what angle to use, how hard to press, just how long to eke out every last bit of pleasure that she can. The Doctor's begging for mercy in no time, her head falling against the pillow and her hair splaying out all around her from where it was free from the police hat.

"Mnn,  _I'm so close, Yaz..."_

"No, not yet..." It's then that Yaz just stops. The pressure against her sensitive spot doesn't let up, but she doesn't move her thumb or her finger, leaving her nice and worked up.

_"Yaz...!"_

"That's Officer Khan~." She scolded, tutting.

"Offffficer Khan. Please, please touch me again." Her accent really seemed to come out when she was desperately needy.

"Good girl..." So she starts moving again, ever so slowly, rubbing her in circles. She rakes her finger against her walls, the Doctor jerking and shaking and moaning. "Just like that for me.."

She built up a nice, steady rhythm. Consistent, firm. The reactions coaxed from the Doctor were fairly consistent too, her hips moving in tandem with Yaz's touch.

It was a few moments later when Yaz decided to just stop, pulling her thumb away from that sensitive spot. The Doctor whined at the loss of contact at first, but it was quickly replaced with a deep, long moan when Yaz ducked her head and swiped her tongue against her bud. She utterly couldn't stop trembling with need now, the metal of the cuffs clinking against the frame faster than ever. She was so needy, so desperate for release.

Yaz was sure she was so close already. She flattened her tongue against her warmth, enjoying the moans and gasps for a moment before closing her lips around her and  _sucking._ She was barely able to form words now betwixt the galaxy of noises of pleasure. "Yaz, I'm, I'm gonna..."

Yaz was too caught up in the moment to correct her, only pausing to whisper, "Come for me, Doctor." And flattening her tongue against her again.

She writhed like never before, the noises leaving her lips both so beautiful and so carnal. Every muscle in her body seemed to tense and relax all at the same time, hips still moving against Yaz's touch automatically. Yaz worked her through it, lapping at her softly and whispering coos of encouragement and praise like "Such a good girl." And "Let it all out for me."

It took a while for both of them to catch their breath. Yaz just slid up to snuggle up to her, running her fingertips idly along the blonde's stomach. By now her own need was pretty desperate. But then she glanced up, into the Doctor's eyes, and saw that she too wanted  _more._

"So..." Yaz murmured, a smirk on her lips. "Think we can take those handcuffs off?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Smut uwu  
> Maybe I'll do a second chapter where Yaz finally gets to come~?


End file.
